Escape from Love
by aikano mahardika
Summary: Luhan, hanya seorang omega yang dinikahkan paksa oleh ayah nya dengan orang yang tak ia kenali. masa lalu membuat nya pasrah menerima perjodohan ini. Luhan wants nothing more than escape from reality, but Sehun just want to be with him. "Bisa kah setidak nya kau menganggap ku pasangan mu saja Lu?" HUNHAN/YAOI/OMEGAVERSE!AU
1. chapter 1

"Kakek tak bisa menikah kan mama begitu saja dengan orang lain!" seorang gadis menyalak di hadapan pria paru baya, tangan nya yang sekurus ranting mencoba menghentikan langkah pria di depan nya itu

"Minggir! tahu apa anak pungut seperti diri mu itu huh?"

"Aku tahu karena kakek hanya memikir kan uang tanpa memikirkan perasaan ma...! ughhㅡ"

"Xuan!" Gadis tadi terhempas, diri nya tersungkur setelah seseorang yang ia panggil kakek itu menampar nya dengan keras.

"Jiejie kenapa diam saja?! apa jiejie rela mama dipaksa menikah dengan orang asing yang bahkan kita tak tahu apa kah dia baik untuk mama kedepan nya huh?!" gadis itu terisak, ia meremas bahu sesosok gadis lain disana yang hanya diam memandangi nya tanpa kata selain menahan tubuh nya untuk menyuruh diri nya berhenti.

"Sebesar apapun usaha kalian, pernikahan ini tidak akan bisa dibatalkan. Sadar lah kalian hanya anak pungut, jika orang yang kalian panggil mama itu menikah seharusnya kalian turut berbahagia"

 _an **HUNHAN** fanfiction_

Omegaverse!AU

Pernikahan tak melulu soal cinta, klasik pikir Luhan ketika dia baru berusia 7 tahun dirinya mengetahui bahwa ayah nya menikahi sang ibu karena sebuah kesalahan.

Dan Luhan juga membuktikan nya sekarang, pernikahan tak selalu soal cinta. Ia dinikahkan atau lebih tepatnya terpaksa menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah ia kenal seumur hidupnya. Bahkan melihat bagaimana wajah calon pasangan nya saja Luhan tak pernah. Yang Luhan tahu ia akan menikah dengan seorang anak lelaki dari keluarga yang begitu kaya.

Luhan mengerjap kan mata nya menatap patri lukisan di dalam altar gereja tempat ia akan resmi menikah beberapa saat ini.

Sedari tadi ia hanya bisa menunduk dan itu membuat leher belakang nya begitu sakit.

Dan ketika calon mempelai nya datang Luhan bisa melihatnya, dia lebih tinggi dari nya dan juga ia nampak menundukan kepala nya.

"...dalam suka maupun duka?" di depan nya pastor mengatakan sesuatu yang tak begitu Luhan pahami dan hanya ia jawab dengan kata 'bersedia' saja.

"Dan apakah anda saudara bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinan ini sebagai suami yang setia dan takut akan Tuhan sepanjang umur hidupmu?" tetapi ketika pastor kembali bertanya disana, Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana calon suami nya itu menjawab dengan begitu yakin.

"Ya saya bersedia."

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir memasuki dini hari dan Luhan baru saja menginjakan kaki nya di sebuah rumah mewah, tidak lebih tepatnya dia terduduk diatas ranjang kamar.

Luhan membiar kan tubuhnya berbaring diatas ranjang begitu saja. Ia lelah dan butuh istirahat.

Tetapi ketika ia baru saja akan memejamkan mata nya suara desis air terdengar dan seseorang keluar dari dalam kamar mandi di kamar nya itu. Ah ia baru mengingatnya, bukan kamar nya lebih tepat nya kamar mereka berdua sekarang.

"Oh kau sudah mandi?" tanya Luhan yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kecil pria yang sekarang resmi menjadi suami nya itu.

"Hei kita belum berkenalan sebelum nya jadi siapa namamu?"

"Oh Sehun"

"Ah... aku Luhan, kau nampak begitu muda dari yang ku kira. Aku kira aku akan dijodohkan dengan ahjushi tua atau bagaiㅡ"

"Dan ku baru berusia 17"

 ** _TBC_**

 _wkwk AKU BIKIN FF BARU, SO BOLEH DILANJUT NGGAK INI? nggak kok ini antimainstream deh tenang saja nggak kayak ff maried maried lain nya hehehe_


	2. chapter 2

"Dan aku baru berusia 17 tahun..."

Luhan menatap tak percaya kepada pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan nya itu, Oh Sehun seseorang yang baru beberapa jam tadi menikah dengan nya baru berusia 17. Ya pemuda yang resmi menyandang status sebagai suami nya itu masih sangat cukup belia untuk pernikahan ini.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui tentang diri ku?" tanya nya yang hanya dibalas gelengan kecil dari pemuda itu.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas nya pelan, Sehun masih begitu muda untuk menikah dengan orang seperti diri nya ini.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?"

"Tidak..." Luhan menggeleng kan kepala nya melihat bagaimana Sehun begitu santai menjawab pertanyaan nya itu.

"Maksud ku kau masih sangat muda Sehun, kau bisa mencari seseorang yang bisa membuat dirimuㅡ"

"Ini sebuah perjodohan, mau tak mau, siap tidak siap aku harus bersedia" potong Sehun, ia beranjak dari tempat nya berdiri dan mulai merebah kan diri nya di ranjang milik mereka.

Luhan menatap bahu pemuda itu. Sehun benar, sekeras apa pun mereka menolak nya pernikahan ini akan tetap berlangsung.

..

 _an **HUNHAN** fanfiction_

 _OMEGAVERSE!au_

 ** _AGE GAP_**

..

Luhan selalu terbangun sebelum sang mentari menampakan cahya nya. Ia sudah terbiasa bangun di pagi hari hanya untuk menyiap kan segala kebutuhan anak-anak nya. Luhan tertegun, ia baru saja mengingat anak-anak nya tak bisa serumah lagi dengan diri nya saat ini.

Mereka tak di perbolehkan untuk bertemu dengan diri nya. Ayah nya sudah menjamin mereka akan hidup layak dan terurus, tapi Luhan tetap lah Luhan walau mereka hanya lah seseorang yang dia rawat tanpa ada nya hubungan darah di antara mereka Luhan tetap menyayangi anak-anak itu.

"Kau akan membuat telur mu gosong jika melamun seperti itu" Luhan terkesiap mendengar sebuah suara yang menyadarkan nya dari lamunan tadi.

"Um... selamat pagi... " sapa nya kaku, Luhan merutuki bagaimana bodoh nya dia saat ini.

"A-apa semalam kau tidur... dengan nyenyak?" tanya nya lagi dibalik konter dapur.

Tak ada jawaban atau sahutan tetapi Luhan bisa menebak jika pemuda itu tengah mengangguk kecil sebagai respon nya karena ia masih ingat betapa pulas nya Sehun tertidur semalam bersama nya.

Bersama nya, ya kini dia harus tidur seranjang dengan seorang pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun tersebut.

Luhan membawa dua piring berisi nasi goreng, ia juga terbiasa memasak nasi goreng ketika pagi untuk anak-anak nya.

"Aku hanya bisa membuat kan mu ini, jika kau tidak suka aku akan memesan kan sesuatu untuk kau makan nanti" ujarnya menaruh sepiring nasi goreng dihadapan Sehun.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala nya,

"Tidak perlu" ia mulai menyuapkan sesendok nasi itu ke mulut dan mengunyah nya pelan.

"Tidak buruk" ujar nya, tangan nya kembali menyuapkan nasi buatan Luhan kedalam mulut.

Luhan tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu, setidak nya Sehun tidak protes pada talenta masak milik nya yang begitu pas-pas an.

"Jika begitu habis kan sarapan mu, nasi mu akan menangis karena kau sisa kan di piring begitu saja"

"Tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi..." Luhan tertawa renyah menanggapi bagaimana Sehun mengatakan jika diri nya bukan seorang anak-anak.

"Tapi kau masih 17 Sehun"

Sehun menghentikan kunyahan nya, ia melirik Luhan sekilas lalu memandangi piring nasi di depan nya.

"Apa kau pikir aku begitu tidak pantas menjadi suami mu?" tanya nya tiba-tiba membuat Luhan tersedak kopi yang tengah ia minum.

"B-bukan begitu maksud ku S-sehun.. Kau terlalu muda untuk ini, kau tahu..."

"Ya aku tahu itu..."

"Baik lah lanjutkan makan mu jika begitu" Luhan kembali menyesap kopi nya, ia mengalihkan pandangan nya dari meja makan. Pagi ini adalah hari pertama mereka menjalani kehidupan sebagai sepasang suami, ia tak menyangka akan menikahi seorang alpha yang umur nya terpaut jauh dengan diri nya saat ini.

"Aku selesai" Sehun beranjak dari kursi nya membuat Luhan mengikuti nya.

"Hari ini kau akan pergi ke kampus mu?" Luhan bertanya dibelakang nya.

"Ya kurasa... aku ada kelas penting hari ini jadi aku tak bisa melewatkan absensi ku" Luhan hanya memandangi nya dalam diam, pria itu nampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang Sehun yakini ia tak berani menyampaikan nya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin sore nanti aku akan kembali" ia meraih tas milik nya diikuti Luhan yang masih mengekori kemana pun ia melangkah.

"Aku berangkatㅡ" ia mengusak rambut Luhan pelan.

"... Hyung"

 ** _ESPACE FROM LOVE_**

Aku akan mencari mama ketika pulang nanti, jiejie bisa pulang duluan ke rumah jika ingin" dua orang gadis berjalan santai di koridor,

"Aku yakin mama pasti tinggal tidak jauh dari sini" seseorang dari mereka yang lebih tinggi terus berbicara, ia membawa beberapa tumpukan buku didekapan nya.

"Jiejie tidak mendengar kan ku?!"

"Aku mendengar kan mu Chaengie wu" seseorang yang dipanggil Chaengie itu merenggut bibir nya.

"Tetapi jiejie mengabaikan setiap ucapan ku sedari tadi tanpa menjawab satu pun apa yang ku katakan" ujar nya kesal, sementara sosok yang ia panggil dengan sebutan jiejie itu menghembus kan nafas nya pelan.

"Kau tahu ini dikoridor, kita bisa membahas nya nanti di tempat yang sedikit sepi" ujar nya menepuk pipi gadis dihapan nya itu dengan pelan.

"Apa mama sekarang baik-baik saja dengan suami nya?"

"Aku tidak tahu... yang ku tahu sebuah perjodohan selalu berakhir tak menyenang kan"

"Maksud ku apa mama menikmati hidup baru nya, ia sekarang sudah menikah ia mempunyai mate sekarang ini. Aku dengar beberapa alpha yang kaya raya suka semena-mena terhadap mate mereka"

"Aku juga tak tahu tentang itu, tapi tidak semua alpha seperti itu chaeㅡ ini aroma mama! kau mencium nya juga?" mereka tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja.

"Ya aku mencium aroma yang familiar dengan mama, tapi entah kenapa ini berbedaㅡ YAA! jiejie kau ingin kemana?!" gadis bernama Chaeyoung tadi berteriak melihat 'jiejie' nya berlari mengikuti aroma tadi.

ia segera mengikuti kemana gadis itu berlari tadi. Ia berhenti ketika melihat 'jiejie' nya tengah menghajar seseorang di sana.

"Keparat!" ia bisa melihat bagaimana gadis yang ia panggil jiejie itu menyalak di hadapan seorang pemuda tinggi disana.

"Aku mencium bau seseorang yang ku sayangi melekat pada diri mu sialan, dan kau hanya diam tak mau menjawab nya hah?!" gadis itu menggertakan gigi nya, kedua taring nya muncul beriringan dengan mata nya yang mulai berwarna emas menyala. Ciri ciri seorang alpha ketika mereka sedang terancam.

"Jiejie..."

 ** _.._**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _.._**

 _Hai maaf update dikit, wkwk otak lagi buntu nih jadi gabisa mikir :(_


	3. chapter 3

; Karena sebutan 'mama' mungkin terlalu feminim untuk seorang pria walaupun dia omega jadi disini akan ku ganti dengan 'papa' saja biar pada nggak ngira kalau ini genderswitch ya, semoga tidak bingung membacanya! :D

 ** _ㅡㅡ_**

"Keparat!" ia bisa melihat bagaimana gadis yang ia panggil jiejie itu menyalak di hadapan seorang pemuda tinggi disana.

"Aku mencium bau seseorang yang ku sayangi melekat pada diri mu sialan, dan kau hanya diam tak mau menjawab nya hah?!" gadis itu menggertakan gigi nya, kedua taring nya muncul beriringan dengan iris mata nya yang mulai berwarna emas menyala. Ciri khas seorang alpha ketika mereka sedang terancam.

"Jiejie!" gadis itu berteriak, ia nampak ragu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi sialan, kenapa bau papa ku ada tubuh mu?!" jiejie nya nampak mencengkram pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Apa yang jiejie lakukan?!"

"Diam kau Chaeyoung wu" ia melihat jiejie nya semakin kuat mencengkram tubuh pemuda di hadapan nya itu.

Ia begitu takjub dengan gadis yang menyandang sebagai kakak nya tersebut terlihat begitu kuat walau kenyataan kakak nya itu lebih pendek dari diri nya. Chaeyoung menyadari Alpha tetap lah seorang Alpha.

Derajat mereka begitu tinggi disini, aura mereka tak terkalahkan.

"Jie... kita masih di dalam kampus jika kau ingat, kau sendiri yang menyuruh ku untuk membicarakan masalah ini ketika berada ditempat yang sedikit tenang" ucap nya mengingat kan sang kakak, walaupun kampus masih begitu sepi di ujung lorong seperti ini tetap saja ia begitu khawatir kakak nya membuat suatu masalah.

"Aku tak perduli!ㅡ kau... jawab pertanyaan ku sialan! kenapa aroma papa ku melekat di tubuhmu?" gadis itu menggertak,

"Lalu kenapa jika aroma papa mu melekat padaku?" sebuah jawaban dari pemuda yang dicengkram nya membuat iris gadis itu semakin menyala.

"Bajingan!"

ㅡㅡ

 _an **HUNHAN** fanfiction_

 _OMEGAVERSE!au AGEGAP_

ㅡㅡ

Luhan terburu-buru ketika mendengar pintu rumah mereka diketuk beberapa kali, ia setengah berlari dari kamar nya dan segera membukakan pintu.

Alangkah terkejut diri nya ketika melihat Sehun, berdiri di depan nya dengan luka memar disekitar membubuhi wajah tampan nya itu.

Ia segera meraih tubuh tegap pemuda itu dan membawa nya ke sofa.

Luhan menyentuh pelan pipi Sehun, pemuda itu nampak meringis setelah jemari Luhan membelai memar di wajah nya tersebut.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal ini?" tanya nya pelan, Luhan mulai bangkit berjalan menuju ke dalam kamar mereka dan datang kembali dengan kotak obat di tangan nya.

Pria itu mulai membersih kan wajah Sehun perlahan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat memar di wajah mu Sehun? tadi pagi kau berkata pada ku jika kau akan baik-baik saja" Sehun kembali meringis tatkala dingin nya alkohol menyentuh kulit nya yang lebam, itu terasa begitu perih.

"Apa kau terlibat sebuah perkelahian di sana?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja" Luhan menghembuskan nafas nya pelan mendengar bagaimana jawaban acuh pemuda itu setelah diri nya bertanya dengan rasa khawatir di dalam nya.

"Kita tinggal seatap, aku harus tahu apa pun yang terjadi pada mu. Karena mau bagaimana pun kita sudah menikah sekarang" Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih terdiam di posisi duduk nya tersebut.

"Tapi kau bilang aku masih begitu muda untuk pernikahan ini"

"Apa yang kau katakan? karena itu lah aku berusaha untuk melindungi dirimu yang masih begitu muda Sehun!" Sehun menatap dalam manik kecoklatan milik Luhan, itu hanya sekilas sebelum ia berdiri meninggalkan Luhan yang terduduk disofa menuju ke kamar mereka berdua.

Luhan menangkup wajah nya kasar, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan tingkah Sehun yang seperti itu.

Sehun terlihat begitu misterius di mata nya, pemikiran pemuda itu benar-benar tidak mudah untuk Luhan tebak apalagi ia baru saja beberapa jam menjadi mate dari pemuda bermarga Oh tersebut.

"Hanya perlu sedikit kesabaran dan kau pasti akan terbiasa dengan keadaan ini" ucap nya dalam hati, ia tersenyum miris melihat bagaimana ia menyemangati diri nya sendiri seperti itu.

Luhan bangkit dari sofa dan melangkahkan kaki nya menyusul Sehun ke dalam kamar mereka.

Ia bisa melihat Sehun terbaring di ranjang, ia yakin pemuda itu masih terbangun walau pun ia terlihat memejam kan mata nya.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan mu Sehun" Luhan terduduk disamping Sehun.

"Kau pulang dengan keadaan wajah mu memar seperti itu..."

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diri ku"

"Maaf..." ucap Luhan pelan.

"Maaf jika diri ku seperti ini, aku hanya berusaha untuk menjadi seorang mate yang baik kepada pasangan nya" Luhan meremas selimut dibawah nya.

"Aku memang benar-benar tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau terus berkata seperti itu? baik lah jika kau ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan diri ku tidur lah dan besok pagi kau akan mengetahui nya sendiri" Luhan masih meremas selimut di tangan nya, ia melirik Sehun yang kembali memejam kan mata nya setelah berkata seperti itu barusan.

"Baik lah, selamat malam"

 ** _ㅡㅡ_**

Luhan terkejut tatkala melihat kedua anak nya datang bersama beberapa orang pria yang ia yakini adalah pesuruh dari ayah Sehun mengkawal mereka kesini.

"Papa!" ia meraih kedua gadis itu kedalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Papa merindukan kalian..." gumam nya pelan, ia hanya takut ini hanyalah mimpi semata. Luhan benar-benar merindukan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa kesini? kenapa mereka membawa kalian kemari?" ia menatap kedua putri nya tersebut secara bergantian.

Salah satu dari gadis itu menghela nafas,

"Jiejie menghajar mate Papa ketika kita bertemu dengan nya di kampus kemarin lusa..." mata Luhan membulat sempurna.

"Jennie-ya..."

"Aku tidak sengaja, maaf Papa aku begitu ceroboh" Luhan menggeleng pelan menanggapi salah seorang dari putri nya tersebut

ia tahu Jennie adalah seorang female Alpha, diri nya hanya begitu tak percaya bagaimana gadis semanis dia bisa menghajar seseorang hingga membuat nya mendapat kan memar hampir di seluruh wajah nya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya pelan, anak nya itu masih menunduk.

"Jiejie mencium aroma Papa melekat pada seseorang saat itu, mungkin dia kelepasan..." ah Luhan baru mengingat hal tersebut, aroma omega akan menempel pada mate mereka walau hanya dengan interaksi kecil seperti tertidur disamping nya, begitu sebaliknya.

Ia merasa bersalah sekarang, membuat anak nya harus masuk ke dalam masalah yang harus ia hadapi sendiri.

"Kenapa kau bisa langsung menghajar nya hm?" yang Luhan tahu Jennie adalah sosok gadis yang sedikit pendiam.

"Kukira dia bukan mate Papa karena dia masih begitu muda, aku menghajar nya karena mengira dia melakukan sesuatu kepada Papa karena aroma Papa begitu kuat di tubuh nya..." Luhan juga menyadari hal itu, semua orang juga tidak akan mengira jika pemuda seperti Sehun sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang mate seperti diri nya ini.

Luhan mengehela nafas nya pelan, ia mengusap surai hitam milik Jennie dengan lembut. Pria itu begitu khawatir jika nanti ayah dari Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga karena putri nya itu telah menghajar putra nya.

"Kau sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada ku bukan?" Sehun datang dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersisa disana.

Luhan tahu ini akan menjadi sebuah masalah besar, ia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kedua anak nya itu.

"Sehun bisa kah kau tidak mengatakan ini pada ayah ku? ku mohon, aku sudah menuruti semua apa yang dia suruh. Jadi ku kira aku pantas untuk meminta hal ini. Aku hanya ingin anak-anak ku hidup dengan tenang tanpa gangguan nya" Luhan tak ingin ayah nya tahu soal masalah ini, jika ayah nya tahu ia pasti akan mengadu kepada ayah Sehun dan membuat diri nya dengan kedua putri nya sulit bertemu kembali. Atau mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari pada itu.

Sehun mengamati bagaimana cemas nya Luhan saat ini, raut wajah omega tersebut terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Baik lah aku akan menutup mulut ku atas kejadian ini, tapi dengan satu syarat"

 ** _ㅡㅡ_**

ripiu nya donk:( /melas/


	4. chapter 4

"Sehun bisa kah kau tidak mengatakan tentang kejadian ini pada ayah ku? ku mohon, aku sudah menuruti semua apa yang dia suruh. Jadi ku kira aku pantas untuk meminta hal ini. Aku hanya ingin anak-anak ku hidup dengan tenang tanpa gangguan nya" Luhan tak ingin ayah nya tahu soal masalah ini, jika ayah nya tahu dia pasti akan mengadu kepada ayah Sehun dan membuat diri nya dengan kedua putri nya sulit bertemu kembali. Atau mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari pada itu.

Sehun mengamati bagaimana cemas nya Luhan saat ini, raut wajah omega tersebut terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Baik lah aku akan menutup mulut ku atas kejadian ini, tapi dengan satu syarat"

Luhan menelan ludah nya kasar tatkala Sehun mengajukan sebuah persyaratan yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia tak yakin ini akan menjadi mudah, jadi ia memejamkan mata dan menetralkan nafas nya perlahan.

"Apa itu?"

"Hanya anggap aku bukan seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun" ujar Sehun pelan, Luhan kembali membuka mata nya dan nampak tak percaya bahwa persyaratan

yang diajukan Sehun hanya seperti itu.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Luhan memastikan

"Ya hanya itu" Luhan tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban tersebut.

 _an **HUNHAN** fanfiction_

 **OMEGAVERSE!au / AGEGAP**

Luhan kembali memeluk kedua putri nya, ia menakup satu persatu wajah gadis-gadis itu dan mengusap penuh sayang surai mereka, para pesuruh ayah Sehun menyuruh mereka agar segera pulang. Mereka tak akan kembali bertemu dengan Luhan dalam kurun waktu yang cukup agak lama karena ia harus menuruti peraturan tersebut, terpisah dengan kedua anak nya.

"Jaga diri papa" ia mengangguk pelan sebagai respon apa yang telah gadis bungsu nya itu ucapkan, seharus nya mereka lah yang harus menjaga diri disini karena diri nya sekarang tak bisa lagi selalu melindungi mereka, pikir Luhan.

"Kalian juga, makan lah dengan teratur and be a good girl okay?" ia tersenyum simpul disana, hati nya kembali terasa seperti tersayat ketika melihat bagaimana mereka melambaikan tangan mereka kepada Luhan sementara jarak mereka semakin berkurang.

Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafas nya kasar setelah tidak lagi melihat mobil yang mengantarkan kedua putri nya tersebut.

Ia menutup pintu rumah dan mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri tepat di depan nya.

"Oh Tuhan kau mengagetkan diri ku Sehun!" terkejut, tentu saja pasti. bagaimana tidak Sehun berdiri dibelakang nya dengan sebuah tatapan yang sulit Luhan artikan.

"Umm... Sehun aku akan ke... Oh!" Sehun dengan tiba-tiba memenjarakan tubuh nya ke dinding.

Mereka saling bertatapan, hingga Luhan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah lain.

"Sehun bisa kah kau menyingkir?" Luhan begitu takut saat ini.

Sehun mencengkram dagu nya dengan lembut, dari mata pemuda itu Luhan tahu Sehun tengah mengamati bibir nya.

"Lu..." tubuh Luhan meremang hanya dengan sebuah suara Sehun, membuat pandangan Luhan mulai mengabur.

Ya Sehun mulai mengeluarkan pheromone nya, ini benar-benar tidak baik untuk Luhan karena sebuah pheromone Alpha memang begitu memabukan bagi seorang Omega seperti diri nya ini.

Luhan semakin hilang kesadaran ketika bibir Sehun dengan lancang nya menjamah setiap pertahanan yang ia buat.

Luhan begitu frustasi dengan hal ini, namun sial nya aroma pheromone Sehun begitu kuat membius nya seperti seorang anak anjing yang begitu haus akan sentuhan.

"Sehun hentikan... kumohon..." Luhan masih terus berusaha, walau ia tahu ini tak akan berbuah apa pun. Perbuatan yang sia-sia saja Luhan.

ia memandang Sehun berharap pemuda itu akan menghentikan aksi nya, ia tahu tubuh nya benar-benar munafik saat ini sementara diri nya mati-matian berusaha menolak apa yang tengah terjadi.

Sehun mencium bibir nya dengan lembut, begitu lembut hingga membuat Luhan terbuai oleh hisapan kecil pada bawah bibir nya itu.

Luhan bisa melihat dari ujung mata nya Sehun mulai melucuti atasan nya, pemuda itu kembali mempermainkan tubuh nya. Luhan benar-benar ingin memberontak namun tubuh nya seperti pengkhianat, tubuh nya bahkan lemas seperti jely ketika Sehun menyentuh nya.

"Sehun... kumohon... aku belum siap..." lirih nya pelan, Luhan tak sadar jika air mata nya mulai menggenang dan menetes begitu saja melewati pipi tirus nya.

Sehun terdiam tiba-tiba, ia memandang Luhan dan mengecup kelopak mata pria itu.

"Maaf aku hilang kendali hyung, aku benar-benar tidak sadar maaf..." pemuda itu beranjak dan meninggalkan Luhan yang nampak begitu terkejut.

Luhan menyentuh tengkuk nya, Sehun belum benar-benar menandai diri nya.

Ia menarik ujung selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuh nya dengan itu.

Luhan memang menerima pernikahan ini, tetapi tidak dengan hati nya. hati nya menyimpan seseorang yang masih begitu Luhan cintai.

 ** _ㅡㅡ_**

Setelah menutup pintu kamar mereka, Sehun jatuh terduduk tepat di depan pintu tersebut. Ia mengusap wajah nya kasar, diri nya tak akan menyangka bisa senekat itu walau status mereka sekarang adalah resmi sepasang suami. Sudah lama Sehun tak melihat Luhan menangis, ia memang begitu membenci bagaimana bulir air itu membasahi mata cantik milik Luhan.

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya, diri nya memang telah lama tidak melihat Luhan menangis kembali, lebih tepat nya 5 tahun yang lalu dia melihat Luhan menangis. Ya Sehun telah mengenal Luhan sejak lama, itu terjadi ketika ia bertemu dengan Luhan di tempat ia bersekolah.

Ia baru berumur 13 saat itu, dan itu adalah hari awal diri nya bersekolah di sekolah tingkat pertama. semua kegiatan disana sudah selesai dan Sehun akan menuju ke depan gerbang untuk menemui para sopir nya tetapi sekerumunan bocah menghadang nya, mereka seperti nya adalah kakak tingkat nya. Mereka menodong dan meminta sejumlah uang kepada nya yang sayang nya saat itu ia tidak membawa uang karena memang begitu malas melihat benda berbentuk kertas tersebut.

Karena tak memberikan apa yang mereka mau Sehun yang masih begitu kecil saat itu dihajar oleh beberapa kakak kelas nya tersebut hingga tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak disana. itu Luhan, ia membubarkan para kakak kelas yang tengah akan menyiksa nya. Sehun menatap Luhan bagaimana pria itu menendang kembali bokong para kakak kelas nya tadi, hingga ia tak sadar Luhan tengah menatap nya peduli, pria itu mengulurkan tangan nya dan membantu diri nya berdiri hingga membersihkan bekas debu yang menempel di beberapa bagian seragam nya.

"Jika lain kali mereka seperti itu kau harus melawan nya okay?" Sehun tak begitu menggubris apa yang tengah Luhan bicara kan, ia menatap bagaimana indah nya mata pria itu. Mata seseorang yang nampak nya membuat Sehun jatuh cinta, Sehun mengagumi Luhan untuk yang pertama kali nya.

Itu adalah awal bagaimana Sehun mengenal sosok yang menjadi pahlawan nya itu, nampak begitu klise memang tetapi Sehun benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Luhan pada pandangan pertama ia bertemu dengan omega itu.

Ia bahkan mulai mencari tahu tentang siapa sosok Luhan, setiap pagi ia bisa melihat Luhan mengantarkan dua orang gadis ke sekolahan nya. ia tak begitu memperdulikan hal tersebut, diri nya bahkan sudah mengetahui semua informasi Luhan dari pesuruh nya. dua orang gadis itu adalah anak angkat nya. Luhan bekerja disebuah kedai kecil diujung jalan dekat dengan sekolah nya dan itu mempermudah kan nya untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan pria yang membuat nya jatuh cinta itu disetiap hari nya.

Sehun rutin berkunjung di kedai itu setiap pulang sekolah hingga menjelang sore hari, ia selalu memesan minuman yang Luhan tawarkan disana. Ia mengingat bagaimana Luhan merekomendasikan sebuah minuman dengan bola bola coklat yang sekarang menjadi favorit nya itu dengan senyum yang membuat telinga Sehun memerah hanya karena melihat hal tersebut saja.

Sehun melakukan hal itu dalam kurun waktu hampir 2 tahun hingga suatu sore saat ia berada disana, lebih tepat nya ketika ia duduk di pojok kedai itu Luhan keluar bersama seorang pria berpostur tinggi, beberapa hari terakhir ini ekspresi Luhan memang begitu buruk, diri nya begitu khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada Luhan dengan pria asing tadi.

Jadi Sehun mengikuti mereka hingga ia melihat Luhan terlibat beradu mulut dengan pria tinggi tersebut, itu berlangsung cukup singkat hingga Luhan terdiam disana dan menangis sementara pria tadi meninggal kan Luhan sendirian. Sehun hanya bisa melihat itu di tempat ia bersembunyi hati nya begitu teriris melihat bagaimana Luhan terisak pelan dengan tangan kurus yang memeluk erat perut nya sendiri.

Ia tak bisa melindungi Luhan seperti apa yang telah Luhan lakukan pada nya dulu.

Sejak saat itu ia tak ingin melihat Luhan menangis kembali. Sehun bertekad dalam hati nya akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapat kan Luhan walau ia harus mati sekali pun.


End file.
